Bearing Gifts
by OMFG-Roach
Summary: Chad learns what happens when you give people what they want...


A/N: A challenge? I ACCEPT. I'm entering the "Fan Fiction Dot Net Bet Challenge" hosted by username **emaleelilac.** This should be interesting. Also, once again, I am shamelessly hinting at my own series (_Shipper Core_).

A/N EDIT: Just re-read the rules for the challenge. And I have inadvertently violated them. GAH!

**DISCLAIMER:** I hereby forfeit all claims to the copyright of _Sonny with a Chance_, though I do _not_ (nor do I wish to) forfeit the rights to _Shipper Core_.

#~

"_Sonny_," Tawni whined, "You've had your head in that book for almost the _entire_ day! I mean—"

"What can I say?" Sonny began to defend herself, her chocolate eyes not even lifting from the page she was on, "It's a good book. Besides, it's the last in the saga. I'm _only_ on the epilogue. No big deal, right?"

"How long is the epilogue?"

"About another…fifteen, twenty pages, and don't worry, you can hang."

"Fifteen—Sonny, are you _crazy_ or something?! Who in their right mind would right an epilogue that lasts—?"

"Ladies…" A charming voice butted in. Both of the girls knew who it belonged to. _Chad Dylan Cooper_, the scoundrel.

"Well, I'm gonna go finish my book, see you two." With that, Sonny placed her book in her purse and calmly walked to the prop room.

Chad's sapphire eyes locked on to Tawni's baby blue ones after Sonny had left. "I suppose you want to tell me what Sonny was reading?" he asked, voice clearly stating the opposite.

"For your information, she was reading _Shipper Core D.S Al Coda: 4 Finales A.X._"

"Wow, that's…a mouthful," Chad noted.

"She _says_ it's _the_ very last book in the _Shipper Core_ saga, but there's this _tiny_ little voice in my head that's _screaming_ that the author is working on another branch of the saga."

"Really now? Does she have the omnibus?"

"She has the first seven—wait; why do _you_ care?"

"No reason." A big lie, Chad knew.

"You have something up your sleeve, don't you?" An accusing glance from Tawni made Chad shudder internally.

"No…I don't." That blasted glare from the blonde-haired actress wouldn't go away.

"You and I both know that you do, so out with it!"

"Ok, ok, no reason to get excited…" Chad attempted to calm the other blonde. He put his hands up in pacification, trying to avoid Tawni's impending suspicions (and/or her wrath).

"Tell me whatever you're planning _now_ or so help me I will literally _beat_ it out of you so hard your _eyeballs_ will be found halfway across state lines bordering Arizona!" Usually, when Tawni threatened somebody, she threatened to smack that person halfway across Oregon state lines; rarely ever did she threaten to beat said person so hard that their eyeballs would be found somewhere, _halfway_ mind you, across _Arizona_ state lines.

Chad, his naturally bold character notwithstanding, wasn't the sort of fellow who tempted fate regularly when the odds were stacked against him. Besides, he enjoyed the gift of sight very much.

"Um…I was planning on getting Sonny something for her birthday…"

"_What_, exactly?"

"A…book…" Chad was getting uneasy thanks to Tawni's unnerving glare.

"Oh, really now?"

"Yeah…can I go now? I have to go pick it up at the bookstore—"

"Fine, go. Just be warned that I'm watching you, Cooper."

"Rather unnerved to know that, but thanks for the head's up, anyway. Now could you excuse me? I _have_ to go."

#~

As Chad walked back to the studio after locking his car behind him, he couldn't help but let out a nervous sigh.

_Nervous thoughts? In _my _mind?! _Chad Dylan Cooper screamed inside his own head.

_It's more likely than you think_, was the snarky reply from Chad.

_YOU'RE NOT HELPING!_

_Neither are _you.

_SILENCE, FOOL!_

Rolling his eyes, Chad gripped the shopping bag he carried just a _little_ tighter to prevent himself from plummeting into an internal debate.

Of course, the contents of the bag were hidden within, but one could make out the outline of a rather large book…

_Ah, here we are. Sonny's dressing room. Wonder if she'll enjoy this…_

_You just wasted over fifty dollars—_

_US or Canadian? _Chad smarmily replied.

_You know very well which! Anyway, that fact stands that you just wasted not only money but time! All that while you could have been with Portlyn practicing lines for today's rehearsal but _noooooooOOOOOooooo,_ you just _had_ to get this damn brunette a bloody _book_ of all things!_

_And your point is…?_

_You're a cocksure, sniveling little bastard._

_Thank you, I enjoy the occasional compliment. _

"Who is it?" The voice from the other side of the door snapped Chad out of his little self-squabble for just a moment.

"It's me, Son-shine." Chad smiled at the little nickname he gave his favorite Random.

"Hang on…"

The door opened to reveal Sonny, in all her Wisconsinite beauty. _Man, the Midwest has great stock._

_Foolish mortal…_

_I'm up for a third round if you are._

_Damn you…_

"Yes?" Sonny once more snapped Chad out of his little argument with himself.

"Ah…here." He thrust the shopping bag he was holding out in front of him.

"What's in the bag?" Sonny tried to pry out of Chad.

"A book you might enjoy…"

"Well…thank you…?" Sonny awkwardly smiled and gently took the bag from Chad.

"You're welcome." Chad started to leave, pivoting on his heel and making his way out of the corridor, leaving Sonny to her thoughts.

#~

The next day was nearly uneventful for Chad.

Then again, it was _nearly_ uneventful. That was because Sonny had tackled him in a flying hug the moment he entered the commissary. He was soon going to find out why.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou_thankyou_!" Sonny, it seemed, was happy beyond all possibility as she squealed with absolute delight.

Chad, however, despite being thrilled as he was with Sonny's arms clinging firmly around his neck, needed a nice, healthy breath of air.

"Oh, sorry…" Sonny noticed, her cheeks turning crimson as she released Chad from her death grip.

"I take it you enjoyed the book I got you?" Chad lifted himself up, trying to take in as much air as possible for a human.

"Yes!"

"Well, you're very welcome, Sonny. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing, honest—" He was silenced by Sonny's lips pressed firmly against his own.

It was only for a few seconds, maybe fifteen, but it was long enough to throw Chad off guard.

Reluctantly pulling away, Sonny smiled shyly. "Sorry…I just don't know what came over me…"

Chad, however, had a very flirtatious smirk on his face. "I take it I should buy you gifts more often if I get _this_ sort of praise. I get it Sonny; I'll get you anything you want."

"What I want now is to be alone with you in your dressing room—" Sonny's face suddenly sported a very seductive looking smile.

"Ask and you shall receive." With that, Chad scooped up Sonny into his arms and held her bridal style as he carried her to his dressing room.


End file.
